


Unicronian Moments I

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Conversation, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyc is having a rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicronian Moments I

Cyclonus didn't so much walk into the common area he shared with Scourge and the Sweeps as slump in, collapsing on the nearest couch with a _whuff_ of escaping atmosphere and dust from his vents. Scourge cocked his head at the nearest Sweep, using his mighty leadership skills to get him to give Cyclonus a cube of energon by way of pinging the insubordinate bastard incessantly until he did what Scourge wanted just to shut him up.

"Rough day?" he guessed, as Cyclonus accepted the cube from the resentful Sweep.

"And more rough days ahead," Cyclonus sighed, and swallowed half the cube in one go. "I'm sure you know Lord Galvatron's latest plan is... unpopular with the rank and file."

Lord Galvatron's latest plan was... _unpopular_ with Scourge too, but he knew better than to say so. "They'll come around," he offered comfortingly.

"I will _make_ them come around," Cyclonus answered firmly, and the way he said it, you could almost believe he believed it himself. "I just wish I didn't have to," he added, slumping back against the couch.

Scourge pictured the unwashed, barely civilized crew of nullwits that were all that was left of the mighty Decepticons. They'd been starving to death when he and Cyclonus had found and rallied them, a galactic joke before Galvatron had whipped them into something resembling an army again. Just try telling them that, though - it was all "crazy" this and "he shot my head off" that, as if Scourge didn't _know._

"Yeah," Scourge grunted, shrugging, "but if we're making wishes, I want a pony."

Cyclonus gave him a sharp glare; Scourge shrugged again. Solving the Decepticons' personnel problems wasn't his department, and he wanted to keep it that way; he had his own hands full keeping out of Galvatron's crosshairs himself. He'd never thought a tenuous grip on reality was necessarily a barrier to leadership of the Decepticons, really, but just try putting it to Cyclonus that way. Sometimes he wished the mech wasn't so _stupid_ in love with their leader, so he'd have more in his toolbox than "Mighty Lord Wants A Sandwich."

Right. That pony would be prancing along any moment now. Scourge snorted at himself and summoned the resentful Sweep for another cube.


End file.
